Kyoko's Musical Route
by Kourtney Uzu Yato
Summary: Summary Inside. Remember, don't like don't read. Reviews are welcome, haters and those who hate on this story can leave and never return. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

What if Kyoko didn't decide to enter the acting business, what if she meet a recording/songwriter during her new makeover and she decided to follow her into the singing business. What if Shotaro heard her singing and songs and wanted her back at his side and what will Ren/Kuon say about seeing her and recognizing the little girl that confused him with a fairy? Read and like, if you do not like it, then don't read. No haters, please.

* * *

Kyoko just entered the room where she heard that Sho was to be resting and she just about to enter with his meal and her homemade pudding, but then caught bits of the conversation between him and his manager and she just heard what Sho said about her and she felt her heart stop, as the tiny, little locks snapped open and unleashed her demons, she felt cold. Not hot, boiling rage, just a cold hatred. She slowly inhaled and exhaled a deep breath and went inside without knocking. Her golden brown eyes, no longer shining with the innocence it once held. She took off her hat and apron from the restaurant she worked in and took them in one arm as she went inside.

"What the hel-Kyoko?! What are you doing here?" Sho said, getting off his manager.

Kyoko didn't say anything but raised the lunch she brought him.

"Oh, thanks. Oh yeah, Kyoko?" Sho asked as she placed his meal on the table and turned away.

"Don't worry, Shotaro. I know and I no longer care. Enjoy your life with your manager and I won't bug you again with my boring and plain view of life. Shouko-san? I wish you the best of luck in dealing with him." Kyoko just left the room after that, leaving the room cold and Shouko's heart feel heavy.

She knew a broken heart when she heard it and made her feel bad, but she pushed it down and looked at Sho. He was staring blankly at the door, somewhere in the part of his mind, thought that he should go after her, but the main part thought that she would weep and then come crawling back to him like she usually does. He decided that he would head to the apartment and confront and then comfort her there.

With Kyoko, she ran off, she wanted to cry, but she kept up the icy mask of indifference and went to the restaurant where she worked and told them that she was quitting. Her manager didn't want to because she had such a great work effect, but he, unfortunately, left her go. Some of the workers who watched her leave wondered what could make the child-like, hardworking girl so..indifferent. Like all the happiness and wonder inside was sucked out of her body.

She kept the last job and went to the apartment and found all her items with Sho streamed around her room. She took all of them and sold them and getting a good piece of money for it and since she just paid the rent for the apartment as they had a 24-hour return fee if the person wanted to leave they just had to return the key. So Kyoko packed up all her stuff, tossed away all the item she couldn't sell in the garbage and then packed the remains of Sho's placed it at the side of the door. Took everything and locked it and then went the manager of the building and asked him for a refund.

She then got everything she needed and exited the building for the last time, not once to return until much later as several neighbors of her watched her go and some even helped her pack and move to another apartment.

As she went to the new apartment building, it was a new one, but the manager who ran it was looking for new residents and considering she was one of the early ones she got a deal that she could afford and she accepted. Her items were moved inside the cute apartment and when she was finally settled she let her tears fall from her face, but she couldn't make a single noise rise from her throat minus her sniffles. She wanted to scream and rage, but she just cried until she couldn't anymore.

She cleaned her face in the sink and looked at her face in the mirror. Her cheeks and eyes were red and puffy from crying, but she wanted to change. She just wanted to do what she wanted. She decided to get a makeover, but she needed to get out more and explore, she spent most of her life around Sho and doing what he wanted, she never had a chance to do what she wanted.

She took a shower and got dressed and found an outfit. She put on a pair of gray converse with a pair of green shorts and a mid-sleeved camo t-shirt, she barely recognized as hers. She took a jacket and her wallet and went out, feeling lighter as she stepped out of the apartment and into the blazing sun. She first explored the city to her content, considering she had more time to herself. She found herself quite entranced with it.

She went inside spa and salon of the large mall where she went to have her makeover, she reading a magazine and didn't pay attention to the intakes of air and awkward silence of the room as a salon worker told her, that she was ready for her. She placed the magazine on the table and walked past a beautiful woman with blood red hair, but continued walking which made the woman raise an eyebrow at the black haired girl that probably didn't recognize her and it made her smile.

She sat down in the chair and asked for a new hair style, the stylist asked which one does she want. Kyoko said to surprise her, to which the stylist nodded and looked at her face in the large mirror and looked at which style would be good for her. The style was just about to cut her hair until a semi-quiet knock came about and brought the stylist's attention to the red head beauty standing in the doorway.

She brought a finger to her lips for her to be quiet and brought a magazine and flipped through it and stopped to a hairstyle that would look wonderful on Kyoko and gave it to the stylist who's eyes widen and then looked at the relaxed girl in the chair and saw the hair style would match perfectly.

She asked the stylist to call her when she finished doing Kyoko's hair. Soon the hair style was done.

"Thank you, but I wished you showed me while you were doing it."

"But, then that would ruin the surprise."

"Okay. Show me."

"Alright, here."

The stylist turned the chair around and Kyoko gasped at her new hairstyle and couldn't help the smile on her face. Her hair was still long as it was before, but instead of black it was a bright orange with black tips. It was parted to the left side, which brought out her eyes and framed her face.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it! Thank you! But, how did choose this one?" Kyoko said, running her hands through her new hairstyle.

"I did."

Kyoko turned around to face the red-haired woman she passed when she for her appointment.

"I don't know why, you chose to help me pick a hairstyle, but I thank you for your nice taste. Do you have a name?"

"You don't know who she is?" Her hair stylist said, affronted.

"Sorry, I really don't. I have been quite busy so I don't. Sorry if it offends you."

"No, it doesn't. It's actually quite refreshing to meet someone who doesn't know who I am. The name is Hiroka Free."

"It's very nice to meet you, ma'am." Kyoko said, bowing.

"Oh, how much do I owe you for this cute hairstyle?"

"Actually, she already paid for it."

"What? You didn't have to do that!"

"Don't worry. It's fine."

"But-"

"Do you really want to make it up to me?"

"Yes, please."

"Come with me to my studio and then I'll let you know what I want from there."

"Okay." Kyoko shrugged.

"Great." She bowed to the hair stylist and then left and waiting for Kyoko.

"Thank you, ma'am." Kyoko bowed.

"Oh no, thank you. You are going to turn heads, I know it." She giggled.

Kyoko blushed and rushed out of the salon.

She heard a honk and saw a shiny red and black convertible with Hiroka inside.

"Hop in!"

Kyoko opened the door and tucked herself in as Hiroka peeled out into the road.

Kyoko wondered where her life would go from here.

Back to Sho, he couldn't keep his mind off of Kyoko. He knew she was a crybaby from when they were kids to now, but the way she reacted to him and Shouko was too different from the way he expected. She was too cold for Kyoko, he would go their apartment and spend time with her to make her feel better. He got off the bed and stretched and called down a car went their shared apartment, but was stopped at the front desk.

"Would you be Sho Fuwa?"

"Yes, that would be me." He said, semi-cockily.

"Here."

"Huh?"

Soon his stuff was tossed at his feet and the cold words of the attendant of the building.

"Kyoko Mogami no longer lives in this building and asked me to give you your stuff, now please leave this building."

Sho automatically picked up the bag filled with his items and left the building. He returned with his stuff back to the building he shared with his manager who was out all day, planning his schedule for the week.

'Kyoko..' He thought.

Said girl was strolling around the large studio filled with paintings and enlarged pictures of rock bands and solo singers.

"So Kyoko-chan. What do you think so far?" Hiroka asked.

* * *

 **Ending it! I always wanted to do a skip beat fanfiction. I may add on to this, but fair warning, this will be Ren x Kyoko, I despise Sho considering he's a douche, who is more like a pest than a person in my opinion and I am damn sure Ren/Cain/Kuon or Corn agree with me. Alright, its just a plot bunny, it could grow into something more if i feel like it later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

(Flashback)

Said girl was strolling around the large studio filled with paintings and enlarged pictures of rock bands and solo singers.

"So Kyoko-chan. What do you think so far?" Hiroka asked.

(Present)

Kyoko was silent for several moments, looking around the fiery building, filled with so many famous singers and bands.

"The place is beautiful, I like it, but you still haven't told me why you brought me here?"

"Ah, that. I actually require your help. I've seen you around town and practically most people here know of you."

"Huh? But, how?"

"Actually, they do not know your name, just the name of Tornado K."

"'Tornado K?' Really?"

"You've never noticed?"

Kyoko let her mind wander back to her memories, rushing back and forth between jobs, her school work, and Shotaro she soon realized it, either by running or on her bike, there was always a stir of dust behind her.

"Oh." Kyoko blushed.

"It's alright. What I called you here is because I want you to join my company."

"If you want a work-"

"No, no silly. I want you to be one of my singers."

"Singer!" Kyoko said, surprised.

"That's what I said, singer. I want you to be one of my singers."

"But, but I don't know how to sing."

"Have you tried?"

Kyoko cupped her hands together and nodded no.

"Then, how do you know if you don't try."

"I guess I could give it a shot, but-"

"No buts. Come on." Hiroka said, half-dragging the multi-colored girl into a sound room.

"Alright, this where I make and record my songs." Hiroka said, gesturing to the carpeted walls, with a large soundproof window and tiled black floors and a marble table with sound and recording equipment. Along that marble table, there was a stack of music sheets and lyrics of different songs, she never heard about.

"Woah~."

"Good to know." Hiroka said, moving toward the stack of sheet paper, picking up several pieces in her hands and gesturing for Kyoko to come over.

"Here. These are several of the songs that I have written and I want you to pick which one you think fits you."

"Alright."

Kyoko then browsed through the papers given to her and soon came upon four titles that stood out to her the most.

 _Beggin' on Your Knees_

 _Freak like Me_

 _Salute_

 _I'm Gonna Show You Crazy_

"You picked out these four, huh?"

"Yeah, they just stuck out to me." Kyoko said, looking over the lyrics of the four songs again.

"Good, I think these are my best works, to say. I loved these lyrics even though they took a while, but they fit nonetheless."

"True. I want you to listen to anyone that you want and then I want you to sing the lyrics for me okay with the music."

"Okay."

Kyoko shuffled the papers and then picked one of the sheets at random, which was the song, Salute.

"So you chose, Salute, huh."

"Great. The lyrics go like this."

Song: Salute by Little Mix

(Lyrics Removed because of Fanfic rules)

Song End

Kyoko looked at her amazed at the beauty of the song.

"Do you like the song?"

"I love it, it's really empowering. How did you come up with it?"

"Music just flows through me, like water. My music is different from those you would probably hear every day, I like music express emotion and it would make you want to dance until you wear yourself out."

Kyoko just stared at her.

"Well, I'm considered weird I guess, I like music to express what you feel, like a message, not just gives an excuse to wear tight leather and have shirts with half the buttons undo, like most male singers here do."

'Sho being a fine example for one.' Kyoko thought with cold indifference

"Anyways, never mind them. Do you think you could sing it for me, please?"

"Okay."

Kyoko stood up and brushed off her outfit and then remembered how Hiroka sang it and tried her best.

Kyoko thought the song could use a lower pitch and then higher when it the chorus and Hiroka sat listening appreciatively to her voice. Soon the song was over and Kyoko finished, rubbing her throat, singing had a lot of trouble considering she never sang before.

"That was beautiful, I love it! You never tried singing before?"

Kyoko, unfortunately, flashed back to her younger years as a child, her mother who would not have anything to do with her, focusing nothing on grades. Even if she got a 100, all she would get was a hum. If it was anything lower, she would get a scolding or even a slap and a few days with no meals. Moving away from her thoughts she didn't even realize that she was crying. Hiroka rushed over and wrapped her up in a hug.

"Did I bring up some bad memories? If I did I'm sorry." Hiroka said, rubbing her back.

"It's okay. It's behind me now." Kyoko said, rubbing her face.

"How about I take for a meal, the day has been long and I bet your starving. You can choose where we go today."

"Hamburger steak." Kyoko said, instantly.

"Alright, we can go now. I haven't had hamburger steak in years."

"Really! I know of a really good place, it has the best one."

"Just tell me where to drive. Let me lock up first."

"Okay."

Kyoko and Hiroka then went to the restaurant where they serve hamburger steak and it was delicious.

"How do they make it so good?"

"That's their secret, don't bother, I've been trying to find out for years!"

As the pair was talking, the restaurant suddenly went silent and whispers came from all around, then an unwelcome voice from earlier today made itself know.

"Kyoko?"

Kyoko bit hard into her fork and slowly turned her head towards the mop of bleached blonde hair and tight leather.

"Shotaro, what do you want." Kyoko said, neutrally. The cold indifference was back in full force.

"What do you think, I am here to take you back."

'Oh my, this is not going to end well.' Hiroka said, her hamburger steak not tasting as good as before.

* * *

 **Ending it! Sorry, it took so long. I really want to finish it, next chapter is about Sho, the arrogant prick who needs a good kick in the ass, and how he found Kyoko and the argument with Kyoko and the new recording artist and songwriter Hiroka vs. Shotaro. Maybe Ren will make a later appearance during one of his interviews on national television. Alright, laters. P.S. Thank you, ncisduckie for telling me about the** ff **policy.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

Shotaro was sitting on his mattress with his head in his hands, thinking about Kyoko, soon minutes passed by in silence and he yelled out in frustration and threw a bed pillow across the room. He then got up and paced around the apartment he was sharing with his manager.

'I should've asked where Kyoko moved to. She probably is roaming around the streets looking like a sad puppy, waiting for somebody to care.' Sho thought.

"That's it! No more lying around, I need to find Kyoko or I am never going to get a break!" Sho yelled out, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

He grabbed his jacket as he opened the door and slammed it shut, locking it in the process, leaving the building for the girl that's been with him since the beginning. He went about roaming the city and wracked his brain for places she might go to, but realized in the deep part of himself, that he didn't really know what she did when it didn't concern him.

Hell, he didn't know the jobs she did to keep the apartment up and running and it made a disgusting feeling of guilt well up in his throat, but swallowed it and pushed those thoughts to the back of his head. He needed to find her and he was going to, she would still welcome him back with open arms, when he got through with her and everything will be back to normal.

Soon, the day is now noon and the rumbling of his stomach Sho decided to go somewhere to eat, however, he did not feel like being mobbed by his adoring fans so he randomly decided to pick a small-time restaurant. He was given a table and looked around the restaurant as he ate his meal, however, his eyes caught onto two people in a booth away from his own.

A pair of beautiful girls, one had blood red hair and the other had orange hair with black tips.

'I wonder if she is a natural orange?' Sho thought.

He watched the pair of them for awhile until his eyes caught onto the eye color of the orange haired girl. There was only one person he knew that golden brown eyes like those from the orange haired girl.

'Man, what a lucky break. Finding Kyoko and snagging a cute red headed at the same time.' He thought as he inwardly rubbed his hands together.

Sho wiped his mouth with his napkin and placed it on the table. He finished his meal and paid the waiter, but instead of leaving he went straight to the table where Kyoko was at and hearing a part of their conversation as they got closer, but as he walked towards them, a fan girl of Sho noticed him and the conversation around the restaurant grew quieter until it became silent.

"How do they make it so good?"

"That's their secret, don't bother, I've been trying to find out for years!"

The pair giggled and talked a bit more, however, an unwelcome voice from earlier today made itself known.

"Kyoko?"

Kyoko bit hard into her fork and slowly turned her head towards the mop of bleached blonde hair and tight leather.

"Shotaro, what do you want?" Kyoko said, neutrally. The cold indifference was back in full force.

"What do you think, I am here to take you back." He said, with his hands on his hips.

'Oh my, this is not going to end well.' Hiroka thought, her hamburger steak not tasting as good as before.

"What do you mean 'take me back' I am not going anywhere with you!" Kyoko said, glaring at the arrogant boy.

"Of course, you are. I know you're mad about what happened in the office and so I want to say I am sorry, there. I said it, now let's go, I've run out of beer and I need you get me some more." He said, walking away from the table, but didn't hear footsteps following behind him and was shocked at seeing her glare at him from her seat unmoving.

"Do you really think, I would go back with you, just like that? The bleach in your hair must have affected what little brain cells you have." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Dammit, Kyoko!"

"Are you done harassing my friend?" Hiroka said, finally fed up the blonde male.

"Listen, this isn't any of your business so stay out of it."

"Actually, it is considering that you are harassing Kyoko who happens to be my friend and also considering that I know your manager who's been begging me to write a song for you."

"And you would be?"

"The name is Hiroka, Hiroka Free and the one that's going to kick your ass out of this restaurant if you don't leave my friend alone."

Sho turned a sickly white as his flashed back to the meeting he had with his manager and she has been trying to hire this songwriter and recording specialist, who was right in front of him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't recognize you. Hiroka Free, but this is between Kyoko and I, you see we have been childhood friends and I made a stupid mistake and so I have come to take her back."

"She is not a possession that you can use and toss away, Fuwa-san. I suggest you get your head checked." Hiroka said.

Sho wanted Kyoko back, but figured he would have to wait a bit until she would warm up to him again He knew when he lost a battle when he saw it, he always won but the sting and bitterness of loss was deep in his chest and made him swallow down a bit of his arrogance and decided to lay off for the moment until another opportunity came.

"Okay, okay. Another day then. You need to remember Kyoko, you would not be here if it wasn't for me."

"And you Shotaro need to remember the person who saved you from crashing time and time again." She said, plainly.

Sho repressed the will to flinch and walked away as they both knew what she said was true. He crashed so many times during the beginning, he wanted to give up and go back, but she was the one who was always there to pick him up, even when he smashed her down to raise himself up again. He would make it up to her soon, but not now.

He exited the restaurant and disappeared into the crowd.

Kyoko put her head in her hands and tried to calm her racing her at standing up for herself, her chest hurt but the gentle smile of the woman in front of her made her feel better.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Thanks for standing up for me."

"No problem, let me pay and then we can leave."

The pair soon left the restaurant but didn't recognize a journalist who had a cameraman film the entire spat between the two and Sho and writing down a juicy story to be the lead story in her magazine.

'I wonder how Tsuruga Ren will react to his one-sided rival with a childhood friend spat and a famous recording artist/ songwriter?'

"Well, that was interesting wasn't it?"

"I guess but I don't want to see him anytime soon."

"Well, he doesn't matter. Let's head back to the studio, do you want to sing another song?"

"I would like that but I have to ask, why do you want me to? You barely know me and help me a lot more than others have done."

"Because I was in your position once."

Kyoko was shocked at the woman in front of her, she would have never imagined it.

Hiroka just smiled and led her back to the car.

* * *

 **Ending it! Alright, Sho vs. Hiroka and Kyoko is done, I may redo this one as I tried my best, also you have to consider Sho's personality I really don't think it is that far a stretch that he crashed so much in the beginning and Kyoko was always by his side. Kyoko no longer tolerates his B.S. moving on from that will be the next chapter, Kyoko's singing gets uploaded onto the internet and a certain famous actor recognizes the voice, but he doesn't have a name. What oh, what is the name of the voice that endears and haunts him so? Find out later. Sho is not going to stand down and will try his damnest to get Kyoko back. He deep down he realizes he's a douche but he needs to be it will a mallet named reality in the center of his face for him to get it. I will leave for later chapters. Goodbye.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

* * *

The pair went inside and Kyoko picked out two more songs before calling an end to the day. Hiroka drove her back to her apartment and waved her goodbye and good luck with her songs.

She nodded back and said that she would pick her up at 10 for breakfast and how they were going to do dance moves along with her singing so it could be uploaded on the internet.

Kyoko went into the apartment and entered her room, locked the door, changed into her pajamas, and settled herself into her bed.

'What an eventful day...' She thought to herself as she fell asleep into the land of dreams

[Kyoko's Dream]

There is a forest, a beautiful forest filled with pretty flowers and thick grass that is perfect to play in...however a young girl was not enjoying the beautiful scenery she was silently sobbing her eyes out, hiding behind a thick tree as she rubbed her eyes that became blurry from her tears. She could still feel the sting from the slap her mother gave her when she came home with a 90 instead of a 100. The thought of her mother brought fresh tears in her eyes as she kept sobbing.

After a couple minutes, a splash was heard not too far from her position at the tree and it made her look up.

She rubbed her eyes and went to look at the little lake that she found a year before.

She gasped as she looked at the beautiful boy in front of her as he turned around to look at her in response, from her peach outfit all the way to her pigtails at the top of her head.

"A fairy~!" She gasped

The older boy just smiled down at her and then jumped from his position on the rock, creating a splash that made the water rain down on him like light, making Kyoko's eyes shine.

He opened his mouth to speak, but then everything went dark.

[End of Dream]

Kyoko's eyes snapped awake, she turned her head towards her clock and saw that it was 7:29 am, she curled up in her bed, thinking about the blonde-haired boy with green eyes that resembled a fairy.

She wondered how he was doing, maybe in his castle thinking of his plans for running his kingdom...Nah~.

At Ren's Place...

*Achoo!* He awoke with a sneeze, he rubbed his nose as he looked at his clock, but groaned that he woke up too early, he still had two hours before he had to appear on set and he wanted to sleep in. He decided to sleep in another hour before going to do his job.

He hoped the actress playing his leading lady would not make a fuss this time as he fixated himself inside his comfortable comforters, his mind would wander to the little girl with golden eyes filled with tears and how she brighten up the lake with her laugh and smile. He would always be bitterly happy about that particular dream.

Considering it was about a simple time back then, but then the thing that would always cause him to frown would be her name. He could never remember her name.

Back to Kyoko...

*Achoo!* She rubbed her nose as she thought about who was talking or thinking about her.

She went to the bathroom to wash her face and turned on the tv, she went to get a glass of water and when she suddenly did a spit take at what showed on the television.

 ** _Fuwa Sho's Lover's Quarrel?_**

With that one sentence, Kyoko truly lost all her respect for the media.

'Stupid tabloids have nothing better to do...'

She took a bath, got dressed and waited for Hiroka at the front, soon she heard a familiar honk of her convertible.

Hiroka waved her over, Kyoko jumped in and then they went to get breakfast.

"Did you see what was on the tv?"

"Yeah, the sad part of fame is the damn evasion of privacy."

"It's not your fault."

Hiroka just smiled at her and they went to the studio to do dance moves along with re-recording the three songs she sang yesterday.

Soon the moves were recorded along with the song lyrics and they were uploaded on J-tunes and it would soon spread out among the internet.

"Well, this is good for an all day's work, now it is lunch time!" Hiroka said as she stretched out her limbs.

"Are you always this energetic?"

"Sometimes, usually, I'm really calm and quiet. Not really what you would expect for a famous songwriter and recording artist, huh?"

"I don't really know what to think." Kyoko shrugged

"Then don't think. Come and eat with me." She replied, dragging the orange-haired girl out by her wrist.

"Okay, okay."

Soon the pair left and went about to spend the day together, celebrating three new songs on the internet and Kyoko blushing whenever she heard her singing on someone's phone and Hiroka grinning whenever she heard her songs on the tv screens as they walked passed block after block.

On Ren's Movie Set...

"No! That's it is not the line for this scene, stop adding in your input. This is the fifth time this morning!" The director yelled out, throwing his script on the floor and rubbing his temples in frustration.

He could not believe the nerve of this 'actress' he had to deal with, he almost wanted to cry but remembered his tears dried up years ago.

Ren could only sigh and frown at the girl, he knew she loved him, but it more of a lust and jealous possessive love and than a wholehearted one,...if she even had one.

The actress gritted her pearly teeth at the nerve of the director ruining her chances, she knew the lines, she just added her piece of flair on it to make it better, adding more kissing scenes would make it better. She knew Ren would be okay with it after he is so well versed in his part as the lead role.

"Alright, everyone take a break." The director said as he waved everyone off.

Ren nodded in his direction and took off in long strides before the whiny actress could catch up and annoy him, he wasn't sure how long his gentlemen's smile would last under constant irritating voice.

 _"You could just allow me to deal with her?"_

He broke out into another sigh, he had his own demons to deal with after all.

'No, now be quiet.'

 _"You never let me out, let me have one minute with her."_

'So you can tear her in half?'

 _"No~, so I can crush her dreams and delusions...then tear her in half."_

'Quiet, I don't want to hear anything you have to say,... even if some I practically agree with.'

Ren's dark side was silent, even though he could tell that he was smirking.

Ren just groaned and decided to get some air outside and take a walk before going back to deal with everyone else.

As he walked, he heard a voice that caught his attention, it wasn't so much as the song, but the voice. Warning bells were ringing non-stop at the sound of whoever's voice it was. The voice was female, no surprise there but it made him remember the little girl in pigtails which confused him.

'Whose voice is that?' He said as he wracked his brain for answers.

"Well ladies and gents, that would be the new song by the famous songwriter named Hiroka Free and the song is 'Freak like me,' sung by a very new artist I hope to be hearing more of, by the name of Tornado K."

'Still doesn't give me a name.' He inwardly pouted but leaned back against the wall as another song started with the same voice.

All too soon he was called back inside and he had to resume his gentlemen act, however, his mind looped back to the that named, Tornado K.

'I wonder how the little girl looks now and...would she accept me?'

" _You mean us._ " As Ren repeated the scene the actress mucked up once again.

* * *

 **Ending it! Next chapter! Ren knows of Tornado K and he has his own demons, I know Kyoko has her own and they will make an appearance later on, however, I have never seen a fanfic where it shows Ren conversing with his other side Kuon or Corn. The reason why the songs are quickly known is that the music industry is constantly checking new hits and new stars, Tornado K has already become a household name because they are placed on the radio. What should I write about next? Any ideas, review or PM me and I will give you credit where credit is do. Thank you all for your reviews, follows favorites so far in this fanfic. Laters**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

* * *

The two girls walk down the street, music blaring, people talking into their phones, while subconsciously avoiding bumping into other people, others promoting several restaurants or things people might need.

"I've never been here, before."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, yesterday is the day I wanted to something for me, not for anyone else. It just so happens that I met you by chance."

"Well, I'm very glad I met you, dear. I need someone to share my muse with after all."

Kyoko smiled at her as they continued their walk around the town.

However a voice interrupted their walk, "Excuse me, are you Hiroka Free?"

The pair stopped and looked behind them and saw a young man, that looked to be about 23, he wore a blue shirt with beige shorts and sneakers.

Kyoko's face was more of a question mark, but Hiroka knew what he was. He was a talent searcher recruiter intern. His outfit was a giveaway and his eyes were still bright and fresh, they were not dark, plain or empty like others she has seen before. She hoped that he would keep that bright look about him.

Other recruiters were real scum bags.

"Yes, I am and who would you be?" She replied

"Oh, I am an intern by the name of Fredrick Jays and I saw your beautiful friend and I wanted to ask her if she is interesting in of being in a commercial for a new makeup product?"

Kyoko nudged Hiroka, but she just glanced at her as if to say, 'It is your choice, Kyoko-chan.'

"It depends on what commercial it is?"

"It is a makeup commercial for eyeliner and lipstick, so are you interested?"

"I will, but can Hiroka come as well?"

"Of course, please follow me." He said, waving them over.

The group then walked with the young man, soon reaching a studio where they were staging the commercial of the eyeliner and lipstick.

"Fredrick, Fredrick?!" A voice shouted

"Sir!" He bowed to his superior

"Are they here for the commercial?"

"Yes, the one with golden eyes wanted to audition."

"Really~?"

The boss, looked her over, circling her as his gaze bore into her. To give Kyoko credit, she didn't flinch at his black gaze, it was cold and calculating, however when he finished circling her it became warm.

"She's perfect! Who is she- Hiroka Free?!"

The red-haired woman nodded with a smile. "I'm happy my reputation precedes me, however can you focus on my friend here?" She said, gesturing to Kyoko.

"Of course, I didn't catch your name, Miss?"

"My name is Kyoko Mogami, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Of course, come along. The commercial shoot is this way."

The group then went the scene of where they were shooting and lead Kyoko and Hiroka to the makeup team where they worked on Kyoko bring out her eyes and coloring her pale lips with a pale orange-red lipstick, bringing out the color of her hair.

The director loved her look and immediately set her in front of the camera and started rolling and soon the commercial was finished and put on the air.

(Back to Ren)

Said man fell on his back on his large bed, the scene finally out of the way and the movie was over. All that was left was the premiere and on to the next movie that directors chucked at him.

He rubbed his temples as he reached for the remote and flipped through channels and finally landed on an old movie by the name of Sin City. He let it play as he watched the violent, bloody scenes, the movie was once again interrupted by commercials, however, the last thing he suspected was the girl who was promoting a product that made his heart race in his chest.

'Could it be you?'

 ***wolf whistle***

'That has to be yes.'

' **Of course, it's her, you dunce! There is only one girl that has golden eyes like that and it's her!** '

'No need to be pushy. So what now?'

' **We find her and -** '

'If you suggest anything that is morally wrong, I will place in the pink playpen again with barney.'

' **You sick bastard, I didn't mean that! Not that the thought doesn't have merit, but still-.** '

'We can't.'

' **And why the fuck not?** '

'Because-'

' **If it's because we are older than her and also because of our past, then you can drop it. Knowing her, she'd probably wouldn't care. We've been there for her in the beginning, we can be there for her now.** '

'But, where to start is the question.'

' **Apparently so, dumbass.** '

Ren rolled his eyes. Sometimes it was hard having a malevolent persona of your past-self haunting your mind. Besides who else has these problems?

Back at the studio, an orange/black haired girl sneezed cutely.

In another area, Sho was getting stripped down with words by his manager because he caused the scene at the restaurant but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Kyoko was running rampant through his mind, much to disgust because he couldn't get anything done as his mind was alternate between showing the Kyoko he has known since childhood and the one now.

His manager could only groan considering that Sho was lost in his dream world once more.

"Alright, Sho. You are taking a break, considering you can't focus right now."

He nodded back, barely listening, she picked up the remote and tossed it onto his waist, the slightly heavy remote, shaking him out of his stupor, as she closed the door behind her.

Sho decided to watch tv, hoping it could get his mind off of Kyoko, but then a commercial came up with a girl with golden eyes and orange-red lipstick.

"Kyoko?"

 _Beauty is completely natural...it can only be enhanced by others..._

(Ren/Sho)

"She's mine."

* * *

 **Ending it! Ending it! I thank the reviewer rouus94 for their awesome idea for the ad. Also sorry I took so long, the commerical has been done and Kyoko makes an appearance on live television, however Ren knows of Tornado K while Sho doesn't, both have seen the new changes she has brought forth they both make the promise to make her their own. Who will get her? What sort of enemies will arise in the evil love triangle, evil fangirls, annoying managers, dirty perverts that need to be taught a lesson? Should I have Ren accidently bump into Kyoko? Who knows, onwards everyone to the next chapter!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

Kyoko just came back from celebrating her first commercial and fell into her bed, she couldn't believe how much and how quickly her life has changed because she chose to leave Sho's side and make her own path.

'Thank Kami for small mercies, I guess...'

The next couple months will be brutal and brutal they were singing, dancing, and the bit of the commercial appearance here and there, Kyoko was tired. However, the world still did not know that Kyoko was Tornado K, all the public knew about her was her commercial debuts and the singing voice that did not have her image in her music videos on online, which caused many reporters looking for juicy tidbits much distress much to her pleasure.

Besides, how can you look up dirt on someone if you don't even know who they are?

However, the public wanted to know who had the wondrous singing voice of Tornado K, there have even been some who have claimed to be Tornado K, but Hiroka dispelled them and would be cruel in doing so. Many have asked her, followed and stalked the woman just to catch a glimpse of the new singer, but no one has ever got a clear shot.

Shotaro and Ren were not doing much better either, Ren wants to meet his childhood companion once more and the thoughts coming from Kuon were not helping matters either. Sho wanted Tornado K at his side for his singing, duets, and such however only Hiroka Free knew the singer in question and he didn't make a good start with her, along with trying to find out where Kyoko is considering that she is the one doing all the make-up and music commercials but hasn't been able to corner her.

"Where are you?" Ren and Sho thought

The girl in question was walking down the street coming from a restaurant until she was suddenly grabbed from behind and dragged into an alley. She struggled but her assailant had an iron grip on her, choking her making her see spots in her vision, in the corner of her eye she could see rag, dripping in a foul-smelling liquid as it was pressed against her mouth.

Kyoko managed to kick her assailant's leg causing him to stumble and she broke out into a run and ran back into the public eye, in the view of many eyes, she sat a table of a cafe and tried to get air back into her lungs. She barely caught herself from collapsing in the street from bumping into a man, she didn't catch the face of. Her vision was going dark, she felt sick, she was just about to lose consciousness until her head slightly bumped into a well-toned chest and worried dark eyes looking down into her own eyes in shock before closing.

(Ren's POV)

Ren was just heading towards a cafe until he was bumped into by a girl that was stumbling, she looked pale and by her walk, he could tell she was ill. He followed after her and she settled into a table and she was able to get a good look at her face, it was flushed and she was panting heavily, it looked like she was under the influence but her clothes were disheveled and her stumbling away looked like she was attacked.

He walked towards her and was about tap her shoulder until her head hit his chest and he looked into her eyes, shocking him still, her eyes were dilated and blurry but he recognized her eyes anywhere.

Emotions raged like a hurricane inside Ren's head as his body worked on autopilot. He took a seat and leaned her against him as he called for a car, however, a suspicious looking man ran past the cafe, looking for someone, not finding their intended target, scowled and then ran off, blending into the crowd.

Ren waited for the car as the body beside him started to shiver like it was freezing breaking out into a cold sweat, soon his manager came out waving Ren over. He took the unnamed Kyoko with him and they would soon arrive at the LME office.

He carried her inside, his manager hiding her from public view and went towards a place where they could be alone. However, a certain eccentric someone decided to drop by for a visit to his favorite actor.

Before he could exclaim, he caught the sight of the red-faced woman lying on the couch and breathing heavily.

"Who is she?"

(Undisclosed location)

"I'm sorry ma'am. I've lost her."

"You lost her? How are hard can it be to abduct a sixteen going onto seventeen-year-old girl?"

The man in question said, which caused the woman to scowl even more, "Tch, you disgust me! Get the hell out of my sight!"

As the door slammed shut behind, the light shined a young woman with strict features and scowl currently mauled her good looks.

Her name is Saena...Saena Mogami, the mother of Kyoko Mogami.

'It appears you think, you have a mind and life of your own, Kyoko. Not anymore, you for my use only and you will start by being under my realm of control.' Her eyes gave an even colder look.

She dialed a number on his office phone and her face twisted into a grin when a voice answered her.

(Back to Kyoko)

She shuddered and woke up hearing unfamiliar voices with a cold towel on her forehead and the voices suddenly went silent by her awakening.

Ren walked over first and removed the towel from her forehead as she opened her eyes to meet his dark ones.

"W-where am I? And who are you?" Kyoko asked

"My name is Ren Tsuruga, the other men with me are Lory Takarada and Yukihito Yashiro."

"It's good to meet you all, but what am I doing here?"

"What do you last remember?"

"I-I remember stumbling into a cafe and sitting down a table and then passing out."

"Do you remember anything before that?"

"I-I, tch!" Kyoko clutched her head, her temples pounding, flashes of her memory happening behind her eyes.

"I was dragged into an alley, I didn't see my attacker, I remember was something foul-smelling was covering my mouth, but I stomped on their leg and bolted," Kyoko said, in a haze.

Her flush returning as her body started to shudder, "W-why?"

"Huh?"

"W-why is it cold? I-I can't stop shivering." Kyoko then lost consciousness once more and fell back, leaning against Ren who protected her head from bashing against the arm rest.

"We need to take her home," Yashiro said, applying a fresh towel to place on her forehead.

"But, we don't know where her home is."

A vibrating phone sounded off, startling the occupants of the room. Ren reached into the pockets of Kyoko's shorts and flipped the cell phone open, the caller ID was Hiroka Free.

Ren looked at Lory for advice, whether to answer it or not. Lory shook his head and gave him a look saying you need to decide this on your own.

Ren pressed the talk button.

"Kyoko, where the hell are you? I have been waiting for almost two hours!" An annoyed voice said

"Excuse me, how do you know Kyoko Mogami?" Ren started off

Suddenly to Ren the cold felt like it went cold, "Actually, a better question would be, who the hell. are. you?"

* * *

 **Ending it! Don't I stink, ending a chapter like this, Kyoko has been assaulted by a man hired by her mother, for those who think it is a bit too early for the mother to be making an appearance, then cool your jets, she is just one of the bosses Kyoko and Ren need to get passed to strength their love. Fangirls, perverts, and jealous starlets will be making their appearance in the story soon. Anyways, she is saved by Ren/Kuon, and Hiroka goes from annoyed to pissed in a second. Hang on, Ren. You will survive...I think. Next chapter, Kyoko's recovery, Ren vs. Hiroka and Tornado K's true identity is revealed to the demon lord. Later**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

(Flashback)

Ren pressed the talk button.

"Kyoko, where the hell are you? I have been waiting for almost two hours!" An annoyed voice said

"Excuse me, how do you know Kyoko Mogami?" Ren started off

Suddenly to Ren the phone went cold, "Actually, a better question would be who. the hell. are. you?"

(Present)

"Well?!" The female voice snapped, her cold tone filling the room, making him barely suppress the will to shudder.

Ren silently centered himself and replied, "My name is Tsuruga Ren, I found the person whose phone I am using and she was sick. I took her back to my studio to rest."

There was silence on the other line for two minutes, until the woman replied back, "Tsuruga Ren, correct?"

"Yes."

"Where is your studio, I am coming over to get my client."

Ren gave her the address to the studio and Lory sent someone down to the lobby to bring her up when she arrived.

Hiroka thanked him and hung up.

 _"Damn...what a woman..."_

'Oh, don't you start.'

 _"You can't deny the malice is on par, though..."_

'True...' Ren thought back to Kuon, changing Kyoko's towel with a fresh one.

Ren couldn't get her dilated golden eyes out of his head and he kept comparing this woman on the couch to the girl he met when he was younger.

Soon Hiroka entered and she hastily knocked and Ren's manager opened the door and Hiroka entered her orange belly shirt with flowing black pants and sandals didn't deter from the frown marring her features.

She walked toward the flushed girl on the couch and removed the wet towel from her forehead as Kyoko woke up once more.

"H-Hiroka?"

"Hey...You gave me quite a scare when you didn't show up," Hiroka said, patting Kyoko's head

"I bumped into a man...before I passed out."

"A man?"

"Yeah...all I remember he has really warm eyes," Kyoko said to Hiroka

"Would he be the one who saved you?" Hiroka asked, pointing out Ren.

"You...Thank you," Kyoko said with a smile

Ren gave her a smile back as he felt emotions fill his chest.

"Do you think you can stand?"

"Y-yes, I probably wasted a lot of their time," Kyoko said, making to stand with Hiroka at her side.

Kyoko bowed to say thank you, but then a sense of pain punch through both temples in her head, making her stumble forward, but Ren caught her as she tried to starve off her headache.

"Thank you, sir."

"Please, call me Ren."

"Well, thank you Ren-san, my name is Kyoko, I am sorry I had to meet you under these unfortunate circumstances," Kyoko said

'Kyoko...' He thought as a flash of a black-haired girl with pigtails and golden eyes filled his mind.

"What a lovely name..."

"Thank you, Ren-san," She blushed

"Come on, Kyoko. Do you remember what we were supposed to do this morning?"

"The discussion about the song, that's right. We were supposed to do it this morning!"

"Song?" Lory said, cutting in for the first time

"Actually yes, Lory-san."

"Now, now Free-chan. You should know better than to address me like that."

"Should it be master of disguise then?"

"That one can work, but I prefer kun..."

"Very well, Lory-kun," She sighed much to his pleasure

"This is Kyoko Mogami or what everyone else has trying to find out. She is Tornado K."

'That beautiful voice belongs to her!' The three men thought

 _"She is so ours..."_ Kuon said to Ren with a smirk

'I completely agree, now that we found her...'

 _"...No one is going to take her away from us."_

"I ask that you please keep this information to yourselves for now," Hiroka asked

"Very well, but I have an idea..." Lory said with a smile

"Don't start Lory-kun," Hiroka asked

"It's not that, I want Ren to take little Kyoko out on a date!"

"What?!"

"A-a date?"

"With Ren-san?"

"With Kyoko-san?"

"Please?" Lorry pouted

"Kyoko-chan?" Hiroka asked

"Can I feel better first?" Kyoko said, leaning against Hiroka

"Of course! The date doesn't have to be right away!" Lory said, trying to calm her

"Alright, but only if Ren-san does not have any problems with going out with a plain Jane like me."

'You are no plain Jane, I know that much!' Ren thought with vigor

"I would be delighted to go on a date with you, Kyoko," Ren said with a smile, that made Kyoko smile back to him

Lory had a planning smile on his face, 'Love will be in the air! I swear it!'

'Oh, Lory-kun. I hope this doesn't backfire or will cripple both of us,' Hiroka thought as she looked at the blushing look of Kyoko's face as she talked with Ren.

* * *

(A look at Sho)

Shou Fuwa was sitting on his couch as a warming beer was standing on his living room table as he flipped through channel after channel.

"Sho enough, come on. We have a having with the producer of your next music video."

'He's been this way ever since Kyoko dissed him at the restaurant...'

Sho did not give any signal that he heard her as his gaze was firmly attached to orange/black-haired girl pouty lips.

"Sho?!"

"I'm going, I'm going," He snapped, turning off the tv and he made his way out of the apartment with her.

Sho strapped into the car and his manager drove him to the producer's studio.

All that went through his mind was Kyoko, how she looked, her golden eyes glaring at him and it made him want to her back at his side. Suddenly his mind snapped back into reality when the producer said Tornado K.

"Tornado K?"

"The mysterious musical performer who had just been entering music for the past couple of months?"

"Yes, her. And her producer and songwriter is the woman Hiroka Free."

Sho winced as he remembered the fiery red-head, who he admittedly didn't make a good first impression on.

"Well, there is a party in a week's time where both actors and musicians are going to appear. Hiroka-san is a frequent guest at those parties if you impress her you may be introduced to Tornado K."

Sho smiled as he thought of having both Tornado K and Kyoko on each arm and leaving Ren, his (one-sided) rival in the dust.

"Shoko, add me on that guest list."

"Yes, Sho," She replied, using her phone to conversational skills to the test

* * *

 **Ending the chapter! It has been too long! I'm so sorry! Moving on, Kyoko is woken up and now her secret is exposed...to Ren and Lory actually wants Kyoko to go on a date with Ren, who inside is screaming, thank you for the sweet love of all that is holy! Sho is going to the party at a week's time and I know Ren will be there, along with Hiroka and Lorry, but will Kyoko? Maybe, maybe not...Depends on how I feel about it. I thank you for all your reviews, it makes me really happy!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

(Flashback)

"A-a date?"

"With Ren-san?"

"With Kyoko-san?"

"Alright, but only if Ren-san does not have any problems with going out with a plain Jane like me,"

'You are no plain Jane, I know that much!' Ren thought with vigor

"I would be delighted to go on a date with you, Kyoko," Ren said with a smile that made Kyoko smile back at him.

(Present)

The five people were relaxing in the office, Lory was in his usual chair in his eccentric outfit, Hiroka was sipping tea in a comfortable chair next to Yashiro who was glancing at Ren and Kyoko.

The two were sitting next to each other, absorbing the other's presence as their own thoughts ran rampant from within their minds.

(Kyoko's thoughts)

'I can't believe I am going on a date and with Japan's most desired man. Stop that train of thought, Kyoko! You are a pure Japanese woman of society! He is just trying to be nice! He is just doing this to be nice... But that doesn't mean I can't impress him though... I wonder what I should wear?' She thought, closing her eyes.

'Maybe, Hiroka can help me...'

(Ren's thoughts)

'I finally found you, my Kyoko. Thank you Lady fortune for smiling down on me, I promise I will not screw this up.! And she's just so cute.' He thought, staring at her, fighting down the blush, that threatened to take over his face as he took in her appearance.

[Fancy, schmancy, hotel]

Fuwa Sho was pacing around in his hotel room, waiting for Shoko to tell him the results of her conversational skills and finally, the door opened and she walked in.

"Well?" He asked

"You are in," She said

"Yes!" He ran up, wrapping his arm around her and was about to kiss her until she pushed him away.

"We need to prepare, Sho."

"You're right!" He went towards his closet and started to pull out clothing that would look good on him and his manager allowed him to make a mess, knowing it allow his brain to calm down as he muttered 'Yes, no, and Hell no' while picking out his clothes.

She sighed as she texted his makeup, hair, and clothes people and set up an appointment and let Sho work himself out until he calmed down.

"Just you wait, Kyoko. Soon you will be on my arm along with Hiroka!" He cackled, imagining a mini version of himself with Hiroka and Kyoko on his arms looking at him with doe eyes and Ren with a dunce cap, eating his dust.

* * *

[The biggest party of the year]

The colorful theater that was showered with lights, paparazzi were crowding around the entrance of where limos were dropping off starlets, actors, models, singers, and several famous directors involved in the entertainment business.

Shotaro arrived first in a large white limo and he let out a hand for his manager who wore a dark brown evening gown with a slit running down her right side, that she filled perfectly, her brown hair was pulled up into a high bun with her nails painted peach with a little purse. She grabbed Sho's hand and stepped out of the limo as photographers crazily snapped pictures filling Sho with confidence as he sauntered into the theater, high off the attention.

Sho was wearing a suit with black slacks with fancy boots, a red shirt over a black overcoat and a fancy watch. The rockstar was overtaken with several women who pined for his attention as the roar of fans was in the background dulled in the background as he basked in the attention.

However, the loudest roar that snatched everyone's attention made them all looked at the entrance to see Yashiro, Lory, Ren, Hiroka, and Kyoko, standing side by side. Sho looked at the group, barely holding himself back from dropping his jaw on the floor, his eyes firmly on Kyoko and Hiroka.

Kyoko's dress was a golden evening gown with a small v-neck, laced with black vines with leaves flowing down to black wedged heels and black gloves ending mid-bicep, her orange hair was tied up in a high ponytail ending with curls, black lipstick with golden eye shadow, light blush made her skin glow in the light.

Hiroka's dress was a ruffled burgundy v-neck mermaid gown covering her long legs and black heels. Her black silk gloves ending mid-bicep, her fiery red hair was curled covering one eye, black eye shadow, dark red lipstick, light blush made her stand out.

Lory has his hair slicked back, his outfit was a pressed white shirt under a silk black suit jacket with matching slacks and black loafers.

Ren had his hair in his usual stylish way, a black shirt underneath a black suit jacket, matching silk slacks, his heavy watch on his right arm.

Yashiro was wearing a cream colored suit with brown loafers, that matched him perfectly.

The group of five stood out amongst the crowd of starlets and they split into different groups. Lory and Yashiro walked in one direction, Hiroka, after hugging Kyoko, which caused several other of the male patrons to gulp at the hug before she whispered to Ren to watch over her as she walked towards one of the waiters to get a glass of champagne. Leaving just Kyoko and Ren who walked and conversed away from the condensed group of stars and starlets, leaving Sho to stare after her.

One of the fawning, puppy-eyed starlets finally managed to catch his attention and he dutifully apologized for being distracted from such lovely ladies with his signature smirk, winning their hearts.

Sho kept an eye out for Kyoko and Shoko was sighing and inwardly praying that Sho did not cause a scene that would certainly give his career a black eye.

Kyoko was handed a glass of champagne as Ren clanked his glass with hers.

He smiled at his date, "You look very beautiful, Kyoko."

"You're not so bad looking yourself, Tsuruga-san," She smiled, taking a sip of her glass

He replied, "Please call me, Ren."

"Okay...Ren," She said, blushing

"See, it's not so hard, Kyoko," He said, purring her name

"Of course, so what do people do in situations like this?" She questioned, feeling a bit nervous

"You are doing fine and if you still feel any nervous then I will be with you all the way," He replied, his eyes staring into hers.

Kyoko looked at him with a smile, but she felt that she recognized him before, he reminded her of a boy with sparkling emerald eyes and gold hair.

'Kuon?' She thought, before shaking her head and allowed Ren to lead her to the crowd of people.

This party would be something that people wouldn't forget for a long time.

* * *

 **Ending the chapter! I'm so sorry for making you all wait so long! The next chapter will be about the rest of the party with Sho, another star who wants Kyoko on his arm, two jealous starlets who want Ren, and a look at Kyoko's mother. I hope you all like this chapter!**

 **Thank you all for your reviews:**

 **WOLFJADE28: Thank you! I hope you like this one!**

 **Guest#1: I hope this one satisfies you?**

 **Ktoll9: Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

* * *

After Ren and Kyoko finished their drinks and gave the glasses to one of the many waiters attending the party, the two made their way to the dance floor, hand in hand as the two slowly circled around the dance floor, just enjoying each other's presence.

However, good things didn't last long as Shotaro decided to make his appearance by tapping on Ren's shoulder and said, "May I cut in and ask your date for a dance?"

Ren mentally growled, 'Fuck no, you miserable little bastard!'

Kuon snarled, ' _Let me kill him~! Come on!_ '

'Shut it, you! Think about how she must feel if I just hogged her all night, she's already uncomfortable enough.'

Meanwhile, with Kyoko, 'Why does he need to butt in when he is not wanted nor needed?! Calm down Kyoko...Don't grow cold again, deep breaths. Just because he's a bastard and deserves to be kicked in the nuts, doesn't mean you can do it in this setting. You are on the arm of Tsu, Ren-san, you do not want to embarrass him in front of all these people.'

"Ren-san...It's alright. It will just be one dance and then I will come back, okay?" She said with a slight smile

Ren smiled back, although he slightly squeezed her hand and said, "Okay, Kyoko-chan," he smiled as he kissed her knuckles, keeping eye contact with Sho who twitched in irritation.

The two reluctantly let each other go as Sho took her hand, making her bristle as she bit the inside of her lip to keep the sneer from appearing on her face as the two walked away from Ren who walked to the side of the hall as he grabbed a glass of wine and downed it quickly to hide the snarl that wanted to come from his chest.

Sho and Kyoko started to dance in silence for a moment until he said, "Kyoko, it's time to come back."

"Come back to what? Being your maid, house cleaner, and unloved support stool?" She stated, softly

"That's not what I meant..." He said, his face turning slightly pink

"Really, then what do you mean, Shotaro?" She stated, coldly, her eyes boring into his own

"This world isn't for you, Kyoko. It will only get you hurt."

"You are not in charge of me, Shotaro. I can think and take care of myself."

"Just doing a few ads, just to make me jealous isn't going to make things better."

"Trust me, I do a lot more than a few ads, Shotaro."

"Then what do you do then?" He asked, trying to pry for information

"None of your concern..."

"Then how did you meet Hiroka?"

"By accident, but why the sudden interest in my day to day life? You were never interested before."

"Dammit Kyoko, we are childhood friends..."

"No...Sho. We weren't. You were the popular guy and I was just your tag-a-long, doing anything you wanted. Not really living, I heard everything you said that day and it made me realize that I need to live for myself."

"You need me."

"Tell me, Sho. When have I needed you? When did you support me? When was the last time I wasn't a fleeting thought before I left you?"

Sho couldn't answer and Kyoko nodded, "Exactly...I am not coming back to you, just for you to butter me up for a few weeks give or take a month or two and then you go right back to your usual attitude towards me."

"Do you think that Pretty Boy will love you? I saw you dancing with him. Every girl falls for him and he drops them like a hot rock, just come back and we will make this work."

"Shotaro, what part of there is no 'we' with us. You are not my father, brother, or lover and I thank God you aren't. Now-" She steps on his foot, making him hiss in pain and displeasure as Kyoko forces him to look at her, "You are not in charge of me. Whatever I do with Ren-san is none of your business. Go back to your manager and stay away from me or you will really get it."

Sho wanted to continue to argue but Kyoko's heel was really starting to hurt and he sighed and let her go and told her, "You will come back. You always do."

Kyoko walked away as Sho made his way back to Shoko, hiding his wounded pride with a smile as he had to spare a thought of her strength, 'Was she always this strong or did it come later?'

She sighed as she made her way back to Ren as she thought, 'Who does that bastard think he is? I need him... I hope he breaks his teeth when his jaw hits the floor when he finds out I am Tornado K.'

Kyoko pushed all thoughts of Sho away as she made to find Ren who was cornered by two starlets clinging to him as he makes simple conversation with them, but he smiles at seeing her come over.

He smoothly bids them a goodbye as he offers her his arm which she takes and walks away as the starlets glare holes into Kyoko's head.

Ren sighed with relief that he didn't have to spend another minute with a pair of jealous starlet or he would have been so tempted to allow Kuon out to...play.

Ren said, "He didn't do anything did he?"

Kyoko smiled at him, "No...I didn't allow him too. He's actually sulking in a corner over there."

Ren glanced at where she was pointing and smiled at the sulking Sho with was drinking with Shoko before he offered her his hand and said, "Want to dance the night away with me?"

Kyoko nodded and said, "I would like that."

The two danced, practically ignorant to the world around them as Lory was giddy with joy and the sense of love, he could read Ren like a book and knew that he wouldn't give up Kyoko for anyone or anything. Kyoko was starting to feel the same.

Hiroka smiled at how happy Kyoko looked before she glared at Sho's sulking form hidden behind his smile as she caught the eye of Shoko and mouthed to her, 'Keep your boy in line.'

The party ended in the weary hours of the next day, thankfully with no outbursts that the media could use to fire up any tension between stars and starlets. Sho left with Shoko, but not without staring at Kyoko and Hiroka.

Ren wrapping his arms around, only made Sho wish to punch the smug satisfaction off his face, but the glare of his manager told him to get into the limo and sleep it off. Kyoko was a bit high off of her first real party and was glad that Hiroka didn't announce her status.

She wanted her to be more comfortable and able to protect herself considering her attack and decided to wait a couple of months.

* * *

[With Saena Mogami]

A black-haired woman was sitting in her office, looking out the window, tapping a finger on her desk. All her paperwork was all done and orderly and pushed to the edge of her desk as her mind ran through multiple scenarios before her office phone rang and it was the same man from last time.

"Your daughter is going to marry my son, correct?" He stated

Saena barely withheld a snort and said, "She barely qualifies as my daughter, but yes. You can do whatever you require of her, just as long you give me what is mine."

"Of course. But you need to deliver her to me."

"It will be done, besides it's not like she has a choice. I'm her mother after all."

The man on the other line chuckled, before bidding her a goodbye and hanging up.

Saena sneered as she slammed the phone back into its rightful place as she opened a drawer in her desk and saw a photo of _him._

She squinted her eyes as a sneer became apparent on her face as her heart clenched in her chest, 'You bastard...This is all your fault. Now deal with the consequences. No one screws me over. Nobody. I don't care who I have to sacrifice, I will bring you down and you will pay for betraying me and leaving me with your daughter.'

* * *

 **Ending the chapter. I'm really sorry for the long wait.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **(guest) Lolo - No problem. I am really sorry for the extremely long wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **(guest) WOLFJADE28 - Thank you, sorry for the long wait.**

 **lialee - Sorry for the really long wait, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **brennakai - Thanks and I found that it would be better for Kyoko to give a cold shoulder instead of being all heated because of the betrayal. Kyoko's mom...well, she's one of many enemies that are going to come.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


End file.
